onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Genesisnicorobin
Nico Robin is a tall, attractive woman with long, black hair. She usually wears somewhat revealing clothing (usually showing her cleavage) that is either dark in color or consisting of leather, sometimes both, and has worn a cowboy hat on numerous occasions. Robin also resembles her mother greatly, with the exception of her hair color and style. In the anime her skin tone is also slightly darker than her mother's. The author has also replied to a fan's question to saying that right now Robin's measurements are as follows: Height: 188cm (6'2"), making her the third tallest member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Her 3 measurements are (according to Sanji) B99 W59 H89 (39"-23"-35"). 2 In the 4Kids English dub she speaks with a vaguely American Southern accent, coinciding with her cowgirl outfit as Ms. All-Sunday, the same was done with Alvida. According to Oda, Robin most resembles a crane, is represented by the color purple, and she smells of flowers.3 edit Personality She loves to study history, and joins the Straw Hat pirates for comfort and freedom to study and read. She is the only crew member who is normal-themed and emotionally reserved, never showing exaggerated outbursts of emotion or doing face-faults (with the occasional exception of Sweat Drops). She often at times only speaks when something interesting or important has happened. However, Robin is a stubborn woman who is both honest and emotional due to what she has suffered in her life through hardship and lies that ruined her reputation and life. She also has a bit of a macabre touch, as she is quick to point out gross or morbid events or facts, often creeping out Nami or Usopp. When in Thriller Bark, she decided to go with Luffy and Franky in the Adventure on Ghost Island, Nami ask her why she want to go, saying: I like Thrillers. This also extends into some other parts of her as she wanted to name the Thousand Sunny "Darkness Pill" and even thought a Cerberus was cute. She also has a strong sense of pride, refusing to do the transformation with Franky during the battle against Oz because she thought it was too embarrassing, adding they should never try the "docking" thing again. 4 She is also seen as being very unmerciful during combat, breaking the necks or spines of her enemys without hesitation, even when they cry for forgiveness, she even attempted to break the spine of one of her fellow crew members (Usopp as Sogeking on the sea train). Though generally calm and collected she can be quite intimidating when she wants to such as managing to get Brook to stop fooling around and continue his explanation when she tells him to continue in ominous fashion. edit Relationships edit Crew Until the Enies Lobby arc, Robin often tried to distance herself from other people, even her friends, as she knows that she is bound to leave them sooner or later. For that she rarely calls her comrades by name, and instead uses titles, such as Miss Navigator (Kōkaishi-san, i.e. Nami), Mr. Swordsman (Kenshi-san, i.e. Zoro), Long Nose (Nagahana-kun, i.e. Usopp), etc. She at first only called Luffy and Crocodile by their names. She does, on occasion, call Luffy Sencho (meaning Captain). However, Robin recently starting calling her crew by their names after realizing that they would stand by her, and has referred to Franky, Nami, Usopp and Chopper by their names. Robin has also referred to Nami as "Nami-chan," and often spends time with her. Sanji constantly flirts with Robin, as he does with Nami and was the first member (excluding Luffy) to accept her as one of the crew. He describes her as 'a distant, more mature beauty than Nami,' yet calls her "Robin-chan" (vs. "Nami-san"), which has a "cuter" and more childish aspect. He also tries to make her suffix cuter by changing it to "Robin-chwan" at times, but Robin typically ignores his advances. Zoro initially distrusts Robin, but ultimately is willing to fight for her if she is in danger. While she values her nakama she is not above using her comrades to save herself such as when she used Franky as a stepping stone and indirectly causing Franky to smash into a wall. However, she has only so far done this to Franky, who doesn't seem to be particularily bothered at all by this behavior, as he is pretty much willing to exploit his status as a cyborg for the safety and well-being of his crew (though he does angrily yell at her for such treatment and tells her never to do that to him again; she just ignores him). Robin is also protective towards the other Straw Hats as they are practically the only ones who truly care for her, seen when she used her powers to fly and lift Franky with her to prevent him from falling off a high establishment. edit Friends Professor Clover allowed her to become an archaeologist, 5 it was his research on Poneglyphs that sparked her interest in True History. Clover allowed her to read books in his library which sparked her interest in them. She was supported by the other archaeologist in the Tree of Knowledge. They were her only friends and they cared for her more then anything. Even when they barred her from further use of the Tree of Knowledge, it was in her best interests. 6 Aside from this, Jaguar D. Saul also held a special place in her heart for sacrificing himself to save her life. edit Enemies Robin's greatest threat is always from the World Government, as from the age of eight they have ruthlessly hunted her. Aside from the World Government, Robin has made many enemies in the past through her constant betrayal, the most dangerous of which is Sir Crocodile. Where ever she went she was unable to find happiness and was constantly thrown out. And when the people she stayed with found out they were now the targets of the World Government, the group would turn on her, with the exception of Crocodile who agreed to protect her. Several other civilians hate her, fearing her ability to awaken Pluton. Iceberg is one such example, as he states that while he would prefer to burn Pluton's blueprints, he must guard them in case the World Government uses her to revive the weapon. However, his opinion of her changes after he realizes that she is willing to turn herself in to save her friends, and he admits that she is a good person. edit Family edit Nico Olvia Nico Olvia was Robin's mother 7 and although the two went for many years without seeing each other, her mother still loved her deeply. She was proud of her daughter and considered her amazing for being able to read Poneglyphs at an extremely young age. Her only regret was she was unable to spend time with her daughter and all Robin ever wanted was to see her again and be with her. edit Roji Roji was Robin's aunt, she married Olvia's brother. She disliked Robin and mistreated her from the very moment she walked into her house and treated her like a slave. 89 The boat she boarded was hit and sunk, she is believed to be dead. 10 edit Other Although they were related to her, Robin is never shown interacting with her uncle and cousin, however Robin's uncle was seen defending her against his wife. Robin also had a father, however Robin never knew her father and his name remains unknown. All family members (except Robin's father who died many years beforehand) are believed to have died at Ohara. edit Abilities and Powers Further information: Hana Hana no Mi Robin ate the Hana Hana no Mi at a very young age as she is seen using its powers at the age of eight. She can spread her body parts on any surface including her own body, other bodies, and other objects. Usually, when she uses her powers she crosses her arms and makes an "X" shape across her chest. Her attacks hinder the enemy, stopping all movement with the up growing hands. Although she is very powerful, her sprouted body parts can be hit and stretched, causing damage to her real body; this is her weak point. Her powers are also very useful in dangerous situations. She can carry her friends by using feet and hands. So far, hands, feet, ears and eyes are the only body parts she has used in either attacks or other applications. She tends to use her ability to place her foes in painful submission holds. However, Robin has no superhuman abilities beyond her Devil Fruit powers and is only an above average athlete in terms of bodily ability at best. Nevertheless, she is agile enough to evade gracefully (while maintaining her arms "X" formation) to maneuver her way from a group of captain and commander-level marines before using her powers in retaliatory Her most common attacks are Seis Fleur Twist (Robin twists the foe's upper body around) and Ocho Fleur Flip (Robin uses a pair of arms the knock over the foe backwards, forms a pair of arms on the ground below them, and when the foe lands on it, two more pairs appear at their legs and head and pull them to the ground) and Clutch (her hands grow out of her opponents back , these hands clasp the targets chin simultaneously pulling the head back and breaking the targets neck, for stornger opponents she uses more hands and has been seen breaking a person in half) No limit has been given for Robin's powers, but the author, Oda, has jokingly stated that she can only sprout limbs a distance of "200 Hana Hanas" away. Fans often misinterpret this as meaning she can only sprout 200 limbs, but this is false. She carries a dagger at her belt, but does not use it in combat, as she fights unarmed using only her powers. she is not afraid to use violence as a solution to a problem and often kills her enemies by breaking their necks (even when they cry out for mercy). Robin is also a skilled archaeologist with a vast knowledge of history and cultures. 5 In the 4kids English Dub, the attacks are mostly English, using the word "Floret" instead of Fleur, such as "Eight Floret" or "One Hundred Floret". edit History edit Ohara “ "You said Ohara disappeared from the map didn't you...!? Can you see humans on that map? You could only be so cruel... to look at the world like that...!!!" - Robin's speech to Spandam on Ohara and the value of Human lives ” Nico Robin was born on the island of Ohara, and comes from a family of archaeologists. Her mother, Nico Olvia left to sea to find out the True History when Robin was 2 years old leaving her in the care of her mother's brother, and his wife Roji. Robin later was allowed into the Tree of Knowledge to read the books held within on Clover's invite. 11 Roji both verbally and physically abused Robin over menial actions. Ms. Roji has made it obvious time and time again that Robin was not wanted; she is expected to keep out of sight and she is not allowed to participate in family celebrations. 8Her powers of the Devil Fruit often freaked out or scared the other children, on top of that often she would overhear the conversations of parents telling their children to avoid her at all cost. 12 Her only friends are the scholars at "the Tree of Knowledge", with Professor Clover of the archeology lab, a friend of her mother, trying to take care of her. At only eight years old, she passed an archeology exam and officially was inducted as a scholar of the tree. 5However, when she announces that she, like her mother, wants to find out the true, unrecorded history of the world, she gets reproved by Clover who tells her she will get banned from the library if she continues to spy on the other scholars.6 Robin ran off crying and headed to the northwest beach of Ohara, where she met the giant Jaguar D. Saul who was washed up on shore. These two became fast friends and Robin continued to visit him for the following four days, while he built his raft. 13 After Saul found out he was on Ohara, he informed Robin about the battleships that were on their way to Ohara to raze it from the earth as they where studying the Poneglyph. 14 Nico Olvia had recently escaped from the marine ship and returned to Ohara (with thanks to Saul's efforts). She informed the archaeologists that her colleagues had been killed by the marines. She tells them that the marines were able to infer that Ohara was their homeland based on the items they possessed on the ship, and they were headed towards Ohara, likely to kill them. The archaeologists, however, refused to leave; they wished to continue to protect the tree and the knowledge they had worked so hard to research and procure. When Olvia was warned that CP9 was on shore, Olvia rushed out of the Tree of Knowledge, running past her daughter without notice. 15 Robin arrived at the Tree of Knowledge, and asked Clover about her mother's whereabouts. As a wanted woman, Olvia wished to cut all ties with her daughter, so that Robin might not be associated with a criminal mother. Doing as Olvia wants, Clover denied that Robin's mother was on the island, but Robin seems skeptical. Clover quickly changed the topic and urged Robin to leave, and not to mention that she is an archaeologist, or she might be arrested too. Robin refused and CP9 busted into the Tree of Knowledge and began searching for the Phoneglyphs. 16 Outside, agents warn the island's residents to move to the evacuation boat, or be destroyed. Olvia confronted Spandine, the director of CP9 at the time, but was quickly subdued by the brunt force of his agents.16 Back at the Tree of Knowledge, all of the archaeologists were arrested and taken outside the tree, and once again Clover urged Robin to escape, but she refuses. Spandine and the rest of CP9 arrived with a gravely wounded Olvia, who instantly recognizes her daughter once her name is spoken. 16CP9 finds the Poneglyph in the basement of the tree, and Sengoku sentences the archaeologists to death by Buster Call. However, Clover begins to speak out, stating his theory on why the government really wants to keep the Lost Century secret. However before Clover can reveal the name the civilization he spoke of, he is shot point blank and mortally wounded. 17 edit Buster Call and Afterwards Robin holding hands with her mother, Olvia.Seeing that the battleships have already arrived, Saul rushes off to find Robin. As the attack on Ohara begins, it is discovered that Robin also has the capacity to read Phoneglyphs. As the bombardment begins, Spandine and CP9 make their exit, Robin and Olvia reunite, and shortly afterwards, Saul arrives. It is then revealed that Saul is a former Marine vice-admiral, and aided Nico Olvia on her escape. Olvia asks Saul to make sure that her daughter is taken safely off the island, and tells Robin that she must continue to live. Robin begs to stay with her mother, but Olivia insists on staying. There is something more that she must do. Saul follows Olvia's wish and manages to reach the island's shore. But the marine ships spot him and open fire. Saul retaliates and destroys several ships, at least until Kuzan (later known as Aokiji) appears and fights with Saul. Robin tries to make for the evacuation ship but trying to use her Hana Hana abilities to get aboard frightens the people on board, plus Spandine tells them to not let her on since she claims she is an archaeologist, though this would be fortunate for Robin. The ship is destroyed by another vice-admiral, Sakazuki, who does it as a precaution if any archaeologist had sneaked aboard. 18This act disgusts both Saul and even Kuzan. Saul tries to get away with Robin but he is frozen by Kuzan's ice power. Before being completely encased, Saul encourages Robin to escape and that her friends are out in the ocean waiting for her. His last act is to laugh as he is frozen, sticking to his philosophy to laugh from his heart even in bad times. Back at the Tree of Knowledge, Olvia, Clover and the other scholars have tossed out as many books into the ocean as they can so future generations can find them. They then realize there's nothing more they can do and stay in the tree as it burns around them. Olvia apologizes to Robin for not leaving any parting words as a mother. Kuzan telling Robin to escape.Robin runs to the raft that Saul built, only to be met by Kuzan. He tells her he's letting Robin go, curious of why Saul risked his life for her. However Kuzan warns her that he will be the first to come after Robin if she tries anything. Robin then leaves on a boat guided by an ice path Kuzan sets for her. Remembering Saul's words, she tries to laugh but weeps as Ohara is burned to the ground. Apparently she is the only survivor. edit 20 Years on the Run Robin was found by a ship heading northwest of West Blue and boarded there, somehow her bounty picture was taken. Spandine angrily explained to Sengoku that he tried to follow her but his ship was caught on ice, luckily but bright blames Saul for that. He suggest a bounty on her head. For the Government to capture her, they sent marines and agents to hunt her down, and spreads the lie that she sank 6 ships to cover up the truth. The World Government labeled her the Demon of Ohara, they lied to the public that the Oharan were trying to find the Ancient Weapon to destroy the world which is not the Oharans are trying to do. (see Void Century for more information). Out of paranoia of what would become of her, the World Government let word out that she posed a threat and soon the world was brainwashed into thinking that Robin was trying to destroy the world. Robin's innocent life was ruined which she grew up hating the Government for the crimes they committed against her. Robin went to different people as the 20 years passed, all tried to turn her in or kill her. Robin first encountered such attempts when she was taken in by an old farm lady she thought was kind. Robin worked hard and thought she found a place she belonged. But one night the old farm lady told Robin that before they could eat she had visitors. The visitors turn out to be World Government agents attempting to kill her. The old farm lady was last seen yelling at the agents Now give me the money! I turned her in for you as she pulled the agents clothes in anger. This was the first time Robin was betrayed. Next, Robin was then taken in by a couple. She again worked hard for them but during the night she overheard the people talking about turning Robin in, Robin then fled. After that they angrily called Robin an unfortunate woman who betrayed their kindness. This negative gossips spread around the world, creating a half truth myth, terms like "devil woman" were born along with the belief that her very existence is a sin. Many people in the world believe these myths and rumours and consider Robin a terror. She joined her first pirate crew at age 8, however after the World Government caught up with her new crew, they presumed she had betrayed them. She fled before the pirates turned their anger against her. They even threw curses at her, calling her trouble. After that, Robin would often sit on a rock in pouring rain as a dog come to her begging for food. Robin apologized and said "dereshishi" for the last time. Robin then tried to help out in a shop but the owner whacked her with a stick in anger, telling her that she was not allowed in. She became 16 years old and joined another pirate crew but when she started reading Poneglyphs, they grew angry at her and forced her to flee. At age 20, she entered the Grand Line from the West Blue from the Red Line Mariejois is located at.19 Then at age 24, she met Crocodile who decided to bring her into his organization because of her ability to read Poneglyphs.20 edit Baroque Works Saga Robin first appears as "Miss All Sunday" ("Miss Sunday" in the English anime), agent and vice-president of the Baroque Works organization, at the end of the Whiskey Peak arc. She was responsible for blowing up Igaram's decoy ship, though Igaram survived, which apparently was her intention. She met the Straw Hat Pirates and offered them an Eternal Pose to Nanimonai Island, however, Luffy broke it, saying that he would not allow her to decide their destination. Princess Vivi revealed that it was Miss All Sunday who allowed her to discover the identity of Baroque Works' president, Sir Crocodile. Throughout the Baroque Works Saga, it becomes apparent that Robin does not care about Baroque Works, as she continually and discreetly helps Luffy and his crew succeed in defeating Crocodile. In one instance she saves Luffy's life and gets Pell (whom she earlier attacked) to help him. In the end she betrays Crocodile by lying to him about the Poneglyphs he wanted her to decipher for him. She fails to assassinate him, and is in turn stabbed by Crocodile. She is left for dead, only to be saved (against her will) by Luffy. Robin then stows away on the Going Merry, much to the surprise of the Straw Hats when they return to their ship. Robin tells Luffy that since he saved her life when she wanted to die, he has to let her join him on his ship which he does, thus being the first orginization who truly accepts her. edit Nico Robin Conspiracy After the Davy Back Fight arc, she is confronted by Aokiji, one of the three Admirals. Aokiji frightens Robin as he reveals to the crew a little of Nico Robin's dark past, emphasizing that every organization she has joined has been wiped out, leaving her as the only survivor. Aokiji then freezes Nico Robin with his Hie Hie no Mi (Chill-Chill Fruit) powers, almost killing her but for the quick help of her crew. Later in the Water 7 arc Robin disappears in the city. It then turns out that she is working with a government organization called CP9, and had betrayed the Straw Hat Pirates. Under CP9's orders, she attempts to assassinate the mayor of Water 7, Iceburg, framing Luffy and the others for the crime. However, her "betrayal" was actually part of a deal she made with CP9: They promised to leave the Straw Hats alone if she willingly turned herself over to the government and helped to resurrect the fabled weapon, the ancient ship Pluton. Luffy and the others find out about this, however, and the succeeding storyline sees them mounting a rescue attempt, at first on the sea trains leaving Water 7 and later on the government island of Enies Lobby. When Robin reveals her fears of being abandoned by the Straw Hats because of the danger of being close to her, Luffy ordered Sogeking to burn the World Government flag. This is Luffy's way of showing Robin that he and the Straw Hats would never abandon her--if the World Government is her enemy, then they are the Straw Hats' enemy too. Luffy then encouraged Robin to say that she wants to live, which she did, shouting out across Enies Lobby that she wanted to go to sea with them again. Despite the Buster Call being called to deal with the Straw Hats, they all manage to successfully escape and Robin has apparently gotten over her past, as she joined the rest in fending off the Buster Call's attacks. She also saved Luffy when he was immobilized from repeated attacks at his internal organs by Rob Lucci by dropping him onto the Going Merry, something Luffy tries to thank her for before Nico Robin used her powers to forcibly shut him up. The Going Merry's funeralWith the Going Merry, everyone has managed to escape Enies Lobby safely. However, after escaping, Iceburg arrives in a Galley-La ship just in time to pick up the Straw Hat Pirates as the Merry suddenly breaks apart. Luffy then gives the Going Merry a viking funeral by burning it as the crew tearfully says goodbye. 2 days later, Robin is celebrating at Water 7 with her friends and those who helped her escape Enies Lobby. While standing alone and smiling, away from the celebration, she is greeted by a familiar voice. It is Aokiji, who is hiding behind the wall she is leaning against. He tells her that he let her go 20 years ago only because Saul had been his friend and that this whole Enies Lobby event was to end everything after seeing her still floating in the world like a time bomb waiting to go off. Then Aokiji asks if she has found a home with the Straw Hats, and after she says that she has, he left saying that Ohara isn't fully destroyed yet, presumably meaning that the memory and purpose of Ohara lives on within her. She guesses that Aokiji is behind removing the Franky Family and Galley-La shipwrights from the report on Enies Lobby, but does not tell anyone. According to Chapter 435, Robin's bounty is increased to 80 million, with a new picture. The increase is very small in comparison to the rest of the crew (with the exception of Chopper). In chapter 437, Robin uses her powers to help 'persuade' Franky to join the crew. (by crushing Franky's testicles) This rather painful display of her abilities shocks even the other Straw Hats (so much that Luffy said he wants Franky to join as a man). She just smiles and says that they are pirates, and when they find a large treasure, they grab onto it and don't let go. edit Adventure on Ghost Island After sailing for some time on the Thousand Sunny, Robin and the rest of the crew came across a mysterious barrel floating on the ocean. Upon opening it, a flash shot up from it. Suspecting that it maybe a homing beacon of some sort, Robin asked the rest of the crew to get ready. After braving a storm that mysteriously came afterwards, Robin and the rest of the crew found themselves in the presence of a ghost ship. This ship apparently belonged to a skeleton named Brook who through by chance initially accepted Luffy's offer to join the crew.21 This skeleton explained over dinner that he was once a pirate that ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi. Brook also explained that his shadow was stolen by someone. The later information seemed to spark an interest in Robin.22 Just as Brook was about to perform before Robin and the rest of the crew, a ghost appeared and some clanking sounds were heard. These sounds were caused by the gates of the island that suddenly appeared, Thriller Bark, closing. These events prompted Brook to head to the island before Robin and the rest of the Straw Hats' eyes. With Luffy's resolve to go to the island, Robin decided to join also with the response that she likes thrills. After witnessing Franky's present to the Straw Hats, Robin and the rest of the Straw Hats decided to look for Nami, Usopp, and Chopper who had not returned. However before Robin and the rest could go to the island, they were stopped by an invisible thing.23 This thing licked her from top to bottom and left Robin and the rest baffled. After the Thousand Sunny got caught in what was apparently a spider web, Robin and the rest descended to the island. There they met the Cerberus which Robin found cute.24 After Luffy tamed the beast, Robin and the rest met two more of the island's creatures. Robin and the rest then came across some ghosts which she noted their difference with the rest of the other creatures on the island. She also noted the ghosts' strange ability to drain out one's will as she saw some pass through some of her traveling companions. After those who were affected by the recovered, Robin and the rest pressed forward. Robin and the rest later met with some Zombies and defeated them with a combo technique.25 The group then met with a old man who looked like a Zombie. The old man asked them to defeat Gecko Moria who had stolen his shadow. Robin, upon hearing that name, explained to the group that Moria was a Shichibukai with a former bounty higher than Luffy. Robin creates angelic wings using Cien Fleur Wing to save FrankyWith only Franky and Luffy left out of the group, the three of them fought off zombies until Luffy got kidnapped. Before getting the chance to save him, Robin and Franky are blocked by a giant spider that acts like a monkey. Franky destroyed the bridge they were on to escape from the situation and Robin reacted by creating wings out of hands. Though she stated she could only hold them for 5 seconds, it was enough for Franky to use his attack Strong Right to grab the entrance way from which the bridge had been attached to. As they are pulled up to the opening, Brook suddenly falls from the sky. After Brook's fall, the Spider Monkey returns his attention to Franky and Robin. As Robin and Franky fight on, Robin suddenly finds herself trapped in a web formed by Spider Mice. Eventually Franky and Brook defeat the Spider Monkey and free Robin. After the battle Brook explains to Robin and Franky how Moria creates Zombies and what their weakness is. Later she helps Usopp and Chopper to defeat some zombies and escorts them back to the ship where they find Luff, Zoro and Sanji. After explaining the situation to them Luffy tells the Strawhats to prepare for a counterattack on Thriller Bark. Robin was facing off against Hogback's servant Cindry while Luffy makes his way to Moria. She and Chopper are forced to flee when Oz attacks the mansion. edit Current Events (Spoilers) Robin helps the other members of the crew fight Oz. She helped Zoro when he fell from the demolished bridge using her Cien Fleur: Spiders Net. After that, she is seen unconscious due the attack of Oz. However, she recovers quickly along with the rest of the crew and proceeds to assist in bringing Oz down with her move Cien Fleur: Big Tree. However Oz recovered and Moria entered Oz's belly giving the giant more powers. Robin attempted to stop Moria with her ability Ochenta Fleur: Cuatro Mano Hold but Moria escaped the attack with the help of Doppleman, his shadow. Moria has now removed Robin's shadow from her body leaving her unconscious with her shadow in his hands as he continues to operate Oz from within his stomach. She somehow awakens and helps Luffy and Brook get to the top of Thriller Bark by sprouting legs on the walls to climb on. While she is almost disintegrated in the sunrise, her shadow returns in time for her to survive. She is knocked out by Kuma's Ursa Shock attack, but regains consciousness. However, before Kuma can finish off Luffy, Zoro rises again and vows he won't let Kuma touch him, Kuma offers to just kill Zoro then and attacks him, though Zoro survives. Kuma then leaves, praising Luffy for having such good friends. Soon after, Robin joins everyone in a celebratory party at Thriller Bark (save for Zoro, who is still recovering from his wounds) lead by Brook and his piano. Luffy finally reveals to Brook that he is friends with his Nakama, Laboon. Brook stops partying, cries, and reveals a Tone Dial which has the last song the Rumba Pirates ever performed together on it. Brook states that since he has new friends in Luffy and the others, he no longer needs the Dial and will give it to Laboon the next time they meet. Brook then asks if the Straw Hat crew invite is still good and Luffy says it is, Robin just chuckles compared to the others shocked expressions. edit Major Battles Robin vs. Pell Robin vs. Tashigi and several Marines Robin vs. Sir Crocodile Robin vs. Yama Robin vs. Spandam Robin, Franky, and Brook vs. Talleran Robin and Chopper vs. Victoria Cindry and Dr. Hogback Robin, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky vs. Oz Robin, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky and Brook vs. Oz and Gecko Moria Robin, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, Chopper and Brooke vs. Oz Robin, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Brook vs. Flying Fish Riders edit Filler Battles Robin vs. Lilo edit Translation and Dub Issues Her attack "Cinco Fleur" contains the Spanish word, "Cinco". This is similar to the Japanese word "Chinco" (a part of the male genitals). The word was brought up by a confused fan in one SBS who question why Oda used the word. 26 As stated previously, her attacks contain a number in Spanish, although Oda remarked on having her attack the male genitals area was brilliant, which he later used as a way to make Franky join the crew. In the 4Kids dub, Robin receives the same treatment as many other female characters such as Nami and Miss Doublefinger. Her breast cleavage is often removed or an undershirt added to hide them. Sometimes the editors switch between the two in different shots leading to inconsistency. She was gifted with a southern accent to fit her cowboy hat. Many fans were upset at this and accused 4Kids of stereotyping. In the Funimation dub, she no longer has the accent, and occasionally refers to the crew by their names instead of their titles (e.g. "I'm with Zolo"). However, in the English version of One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, she still calls the crew by their titles, although the game takes place after Enies Lobby, and Robin recalls the Straw Hats taking her in and giving her a reason to live. edit Cameos and Crossovers Robin appeared in an Shonen Jump special, where Enel attacks Tokyo and Odaiba. Robin and other characters also appeared in Cross Epoch. Robin has appeared in the games Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. edit Merchandise As a main character, Robin has been the choice character in many forms of merchandise. She has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates. She has featured in trading figure set One Piece Styling Figures. When the Wii game One Piece: Unlimited Adventure was released Robin was one of the crew produced as a figure in the One Piece Locations Trading Figures series. She featured in was the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. She also featured in the One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain/Cellphone strap series. In the keychain version she was paired with Zoro, however in the cellphone strap version she was issued alongside Sanji. edit Songs My Real Life Family (with other crew members) We Are! (with other crew members) Utae! Jingle Bell (with other crew members) You Are the One (with other crew members) Jungle Fever (with other crew members) Hurricane Girls (with Nami) edit Trivia Robin's Jolly Roger.In addition to using the Jolly Roger of the Straw Hats, Robin has her own Jolly Roger. It has a purple cowboy hat, and four arms in a pinwheel formation. Robin's favourite foods are sandwiches, cakes that aren't too sweet and stuff that goes with coffee. 27 In an official scan for One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, Robin's name was misspelled as "Lobin". 28 edit Related Articles Straw Hat Pirates Ohara Buster Call Poneglyph Baroque Works edit References ↑ One Piece Manga - Chapter 435, The crew's bounties for attacking Enies Lobby are revealed ↑ SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.37 - Chapter 353, Fan question: What are Nami and Robin's sizes? ↑ SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.40 - Chapter 380, Fan question: What colors represent the crew. What do each of the Straw Hat Crew smell like ↑ One Piece Manga - Chapter 472, Robin refuses to "Dock" with the others. ↑ 5.0 5.1 5.2 One Piece manga - Robin passed her test and became an official archaeologist. ↑ 6.0 6.1 One Piece manga - Chapter 392, Robin is forbidden to spy on the scholars. ↑ One Piece manga - Chapter 392, Robin's mother. ↑ 8.0 8.1 One Piece manga - Chapter 391, An example of Robin's aunt's treatment. ↑ One Piece manga - Chapter 393, Roji speaks her mind as Olvia's brother accepts Robin into his care. ↑ One Piece manga - Chapter 395, Roji dies. ↑ One Piece manga - Chapter 393, Olvia's flashback of leaving Robin behind. ↑ One Piece manga - Chapter 391, Examples of her daily treatment from the other children of Ohara Island. ↑ One Piece manga - Chapter 392, Saul and Robin. ↑ One Piece manga - Chapter 393, Saul informs Robin of the dire plot at hand. ↑ One Piece manga - Chapter 393, Olvia's warning. ↑ 16.0 16.1 16.2 One Piece manga - Chapter 394, The story is let out. ↑ One Piece manga - Chapter 395, the truth of the Poneglyphs is discussed. ↑ One Piece manga - Chapter 393, the ship is destroyed by Sakazuki. ↑ One Piece Manga - Chapter 491, Robin revealed to have entered the Grand Line 8 years ago. ↑ One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapters 391-398 and Episodes 275-278, Robin's past. ↑ One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 442 and Episode 337, Brook is introduced. ↑ One Piece Manga - Chapter 443, Brook joins the Straw Hats for dinner and explains his past. ↑ One Piece Manga - Chapter 444, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Franky are kept from going ashore by Absalom. ↑ One Piece Manga - Chapter 446, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Franky encounter the Cerberus. ↑ One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, Luffy and the Straw Hats with him defeat some Zombies with a combo. ↑ One Piece Manga - Vol 43, Chapter 410 - To Oda-sensei. Robin's "Cinco Fleur." Why does "Gorin" (Five Flowers) turn into "Cinco"? Couldn't you just say "Gorin-zaki" like the kanji do? ↑ SBS One Piece Manga chapter 439 vol. 45 - fan question: Luffy's favorite food is meat. What about everyone else on the crew? And you yourself, Oda-sensei???? ↑ Scan from Taisen edit External links Nico Robin at Wikipedia edit Site Navigation edit Straw Hats Straw Hat Pirates Crew: Monkey D. Luffy | Roronoa Zoro | Nami | Usopp | Sanji | Tony Tony Chopper | Nico Robin | Franky | Brook Ship(s): Going Merry | Thousand Sunny | Shiro Mokuba I | Mini Merry II | Shark Submerge III | Shimashima Shopping | Karasumaru | Barrel Tiger | Rocket Man Allies and Traveling Companions Individuals: Coby | Johnny | Yosaku | Nojiko | Genzo | Nefertari Vivi | Carue | Dorry | Brogy | Portgas D. Ace | Mr. 2 Bon Kurei | Gan Fall | Conis | Pagaya | Aisa | Wiper | Kokoro | Chimney | Gonbe | Yokuzuna | Oimo | Kashii | Camie | Pappug | Hatchan Organizations: Usopp Pirates | Saruyama Alliance | Galley-La Company | Franky Family | Rolling Pirates | Flying Fish Riders Anime: Akisu | Borodo | Apis | Ryuji | Anaguma | Shuraiya Bascùd | Phoenix Pirates Abilities Devil Fruit Based: Gomu Gomu no Mi | Hito Hito no Mi | Hana Hana no Mi | Yomi Yomi no Mi Weapon Based: Clima-Tact | Usopp's Arsenal | Franky Schematics Fighting Style Based: Santouryu | Red Leg | Fencing Style edit Baroque Works Baroque Works Officer Agents: Mr. 0 | Miss All Sunday | Mr. 1 | Miss Doublefinger | Mr. 2 Bon Kurei | Mr. 3 | Miss Goldenweek | Mr. 4 | Miss Merry Christmas | Mr. 5 | Miss Valentine Frontier Agents and Others: Mr. 6 | Miss Mother's Day | Mr. 7 | Miss Father's day | Mr. 8 | Miss Monday | Mr. 9 | Miss Wednesday | Mr. 10 | Miss Tuesday | Mr. 11 | Miss Thursday | Mr. 12 | Miss Saturday | Mr. 13 and Miss Friday | Banchi | Lassou | Carue | Billions | Akumai | Mr. Mellow | Mr. Love | Millions | Mr. Shimizu | Miss Catharine | Mr. Beans | Erimaku Messengers Ship(s): Mr.3's Ship | Swanda Express | Full Abilities Devil Fruit Based: Suna Suna no Mi | Hana Hana no Mi | Supa Supa no Mi | Toge Toge no Mi | Mane Mane no Mi | Doru Doru no Mi | Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund | Mogu Mogu no Mi | Bomu Bomu no Mi | Kilo Kilo no Mi Fighting Style Based: Okama Kenpo | Colors Trap | Peacock Slashers Related Articles Story Arc(s): Arabasta arc | Whiskey Peak arc | Little Garden arc Location(s): Arabasta | Rain Dinners | Whiskey Peak | Little Garden Other: Dance Powder edit Foxy Foxy Pirates Crew: Manga Canon: Foxy | Porche | Hamburg | Fanged Toad Pirate Crewmembers | Itomimizu | Kapoty | Monda | Pickles | Big Pan | Tony Tony Chopper Anime only: Masshikaku | Chiqicheetah | Juubei | Girarin | Nico Robin Ship(s): Sexy Foxy | Cutie Wagon Abilities Devil Fruit Based: Noro Noro no Mi | Neko Neko no mi, Model: Cheetah(?) Fighting Style Based: Fishman Karate Related Articles Story Arc(s): Davy Back Fight arc Other: Davy Back Fight Retrieved from "http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Nico_Robin" Categories: Straw Hat Pirates | Pirates | Grand Line Characters | West Blue Characters | Archaeologists | Former Villains | Devil Fruit Users | Female | Human | Baroque Works Improve Wikia by editing this page History Rate this article: 5/5 1 2 3 4 5 Unrate it View random page Report a problem Share this article: del.icio.us StumbleUpon Digg Uh Say what? New Babylon 09:53, 11 June 2008 (UTC)